Stuck in the middle (with my feelings)
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel est contraint de se reposer, Dean l'y forçant après l'avoir vu presque mourir lors de ce combat contre Ramiel. L'ange, ne sachant comment s'occuper, pense à ses sentiments, aux Winchester mais surtout à ce Winchester. Celui-là même qui finit par s'inviter dans sa chambre.


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a un moment déjà, après la diffusion de l'épisode 12 de la saison 12 comme le titre de cet écrit l'indique...**

 **Je me suis permise une fois encore de me glisser dans notre petite tête angélique chérie, j'aime tellement la façon dont il doit penser.**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Il est réparé, comme neuf. Enfin presque. Crowley a brisé la lance de Michael et tout va mieux comme par magie. Physiquement du moins. Pourtant Dean le force à se reposer alors il est seul, assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées, les bras croisés. Seul dans cette pièce sombre. Mais que faire pour se reposer lorsque l'on est un ange du Seigneur et que l'on ne peut pas dormir ? Attendre. Juste attendre. Et penser. Un ange ne peut pas ne pas penser.

Il a dit des choses tout à l'heure, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites car tout avait toujours été implicite. Il aime les Winchester, tous les Winchester.

D'abord Mary, bien que nouvelle dans ce monde qui n'est plus celui qu'elle a connu, a su le toucher. En plus d'avoir le caractère sacré d'une Winchester elle est la seule qui reste toujours physiquement près de lui et il aime ça. Il aime sa présence, il aime le fait qu'elle lui touche toujours le bras pour lui signifier qu'elle est là. Il y a aussi cette sensibilité qui émane d'elle, sûrement cette certaine délicatesse qu'a une mère. En l'espace de quelques mois Castiel s'est trouvé la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Mais ce qui le touche le plus chez Mary c'est cette détresse qu'elle a tout d'abord ressenti face à l'an 2016. Au final elle lui ressemble un peu, comme lorsqu'il a débarqué sur cette terre il y a quelques années. Elle ne connaît pas les expressions modernes et se trouve dépassée face aux nouvelles technologies. Tout comme lui c'est avec les ordinateurs qu'elle a le plus de mal à se familiariser.

Quant au cadet des deux frères, Sam, il n'a pas accroché directement avec lui. Il faut avouer qu'il était prédestiné à être une abomination, se nourrissant de sang de démon et étant le véhicule officiel de Lucifer. Mais après tous ces combats, toutes ces batailles pour sauver le monde, comment ne pas se lier d'amitié avec lui ? Maintenant ils sont meilleurs amis si ce n'est frères. Il admire son courage et sa sagesse exemplaire, celle-là même qui lui permet de résonner son frère lorsque plus rien ne va, lorsque Dean est bien décidé à ne pas lui pardonner ses actes. Ou plutôt lorsque Dean a décidé de le faire mijoter, soi-disant pour lui faire comprendre la leçon…

Castiel a horreur qu'il lui reproche quelque chose et pourtant ça lui arrive souvent, trop souvent. Comme il y a peu encore alors qu'il a sauvé les Winchester, tous les Winchester.

Et même si ça dérange l'ange de l'admettre, il a bien une préférence, un Winchester qui se distingue de tous : Dean. Mais c'est différent, ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute, il sait maintenant que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Dès qu'il a posé sa grâce sur son âme au beau milieu de l'Enfer, dès qu'il l'a arraché à ses chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, il a su.

Il a su qu'il serait à jamais lié à cet humain, que rien ne serait plus pareil dans sa vie, que cet être allait bouleverser le cours des choses. Et tout ça s'est produit. Jamais il ne pourra s'éloigner de Dean, jamais il ne pourra voir cet homme autrement qu'un être extraordinaire accomplissant l'impossible au quotidien et jamais sans lui il n'aurait pu apprendre les inexistantes règles du libre arbitre.

Malgré tout ça, Castiel espère, tout simplement. Il espère que Dean, un beau jour, finisse par ressentir toutes ces choses si étranges que lui ressent. Parce que si l'ange a mis plusieurs années à comprendre les sentiments humains et leur mode de vie, il a toujours su ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard. C'était une pure évidence et ce depuis le début.

Et ça fait mal, terriblement mal d'aimer. Chaque fois qu'il est prêt de lui il doit s'arracher à ses sentiments pour retenir ses pulsions qui sont encore plus agressives lorsque celui-ci décide de rester prêt de lui. Castiel déteste ce ressenti contradictoire de le vouloir à ses côtés tout en souhaitant sincèrement s'en éloigner un peu pour garder cette certaine distance cordiale. Sa grâce lui hurle toujours de rester près, toujours plus près de cet humain tandis que sa raison lui dicte sagement de garder cet espace de sécurité. Pourtant, malgré lui, Castiel en est sûr, cette douloureuse distance tant de fois brisée par eux deux finira par ne plus suffire. Il a besoin de plus.

Trois coups résonnent contre le bois de la porte, l'ange se réjouit à l'idée qu'on le sorte de cette solitude, peu importe de qui il s'agit.

« -Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvre timidement sur l'aîné des Winchester qui hésite à franchir le passage de celle-ci. Il finit cependant par la passer en souriant d'amusement.

« -Sérieusement Cas, c'est comme ça que tu te détends ? » demande-t-il.

« -Comment veux-tu que je me repose ? » tiquant et penchant la tête sur le côté droit.

« -J'en sais rien moi, prends tes aises, balance ton imper, mets-toi au chaud sous les couvertures, tout ça quoi. »

« -Dean, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais très bien. »

Le chasseur soupire longuement avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'ange.

« -Retire-moi cette vieillerie. » dit l'humain en commençant à lui enlever son manteau.

« -Tu n'aimes pas mon trench-coat ? » s'interloque l'être d'éther.

« -Si Cas, j'adore ton trench. » soupire-t-il de nouveau.

Dean dodeline de la tête en souriant. Bien sûr qu'il aime son trench-coat, sans lui il n'est plus vraiment Castiel, l'ange du Seigneur. Mais bon sang va-t-il au moins daigner bien vouloir se reposer un peu ? Il pose le manteau de l'ange sur une chaise plus loin et revient près de lui pour desserrer sa cravate un peu plus.

« -Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande le messager de Dieu, perdu par ce geste, le faisant vaciller entre ses sentiments contradictoires.

« -Je veux seulement que tu te reposes. » explique-t-il simplement.

« -Stop. »

L'ange arrache durement les mains de l'humain à leur tâche et les repousse violemment, souhaitant à tout prix éloigner cette terrible tentation.

« -Je ne veux pas me reposer, je vais bien. » tonne la voix assurée de Castiel qui se redresse un peu plus sur le lit, voulant affirmer sa volonté de partir de cet endroit.

« -C'est faux, tu t'en est pris plein la gueule tout à l'heure. »

« -Oui mais ça va mieux. » dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton, exaspéré par l'entêtement de Dean.

Le chasseur plaque ses deux mains sur le buste de l'ange afin de le repousser contre la tête de lit, le contraindre au repos. Castiel, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se retrouve plaqué contre celle-ci, aucune force ne s'y étant opposé.

« -Je t'en pris, lâche prise et repose-toi. » finit par dire doucement Dean en retirant ses mains face au regard déconcerté et rempli d'incompréhension de l'ange.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tant ? » lance l'être d'éther sur le même ton.

Le chasseur détourne les yeux dans le but de trouver un objet quelconque à fixer ou à se raccrocher afin d'éviter cette conversation. Finalement il décide de se lever pour partir.

« -Dean. » résonne la voix de l'ange qui saisit vivement son bras pour qu'il se rasseye « Explique-moi. »

L'humain, sentant bien qu'ils devront en discuter un jour, reste docilement assis, dos à l'ange. Il prend une grande inspiration, comme pour purifier son esprit de ce qu'il va dire. Il hait parler de ce qu'il ressent, vraiment. Foutus sentiments…

« -Tu sais Cas, je t'ai vu mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Vraiment. » commence-t-il d'une voix lente et hésitante « Que ça soit atomisé, noyé ou Dieu sait quoi encore… Mais là… Tu mourrais vraiment. C'était pour de vrai et pas une mort rapide comme les fois d'avant, non. Tu mourrais à petit feu. C'était insupportable, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'éviter ça, j'aurais fait l'impossible. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire et tu le savais très bien. Tu savais que t'allais mourir. »

Dean tourne la tête pour croiser le regard bleu et vivant de l'ange qui s'est redressé et rapproché de lui tout en se tenant éloigné de lui de sorte que le chasseur soit toujours de dos. Il sait que Dean ne peut pas dire ces choses là de face, que ça le bloquerait.

« -Tu le savais puisque tu nous a fait une jolie petite déclaration. » sourit-il tristement « Et c'est pareil pour nous, tu le sais très bien… Mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu la plus grosse peur de toute ma vie. J'y ai vraiment cru. Alors s'il te plaît, pour moi, pour me rassurer, repose-toi. Je m'en fous que Crowley ait pété la baguette magique et que d'un coup tu ailles mieux. Je veux juste que… Je sais pas, que tu ais une vraie convalescence. Tu comprends ? »

Un silence de plomb règne dans la pièce. Dean Winchester vient d'ouvrir son cœur et Castiel sait que ça a dû nécessiter un effort phénoménal de sa part.

« -Je comprends. » finit par prononcer l'ange.

L'être d'éther voit les épaules du chasseur, auparavant noueuses et contractées se détendre à l'entente de sa réponse.

« -Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me garder seul ici. » rajoute-t-il.

« -Cas… »

« -Non, écoute-moi maintenant. » d'une voix calme et assurée « Tu sais que je suis en parfaite santé et tu me gardes ici… »

« -Parce que j'ai eu peur. » le coupe immédiatement Dean en achevant sa phrase.

« -Certes. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que cache cette peur… »

Tout en parlant et sans vraiment le vouloir, d'un réflexe frénétique de son corps, Castiel s'est rapproché de Dean jusqu'à poser son souffle dans sa nuque. Et Seigneur il n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui, sa grâce n'a jamais autant ardemment brûlé d'envie d'aller à la rencontre de ce corps autrefois sauvé de la perdition.

Dean se tend en sentant la respiration de l'ange sur sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« -Cas ? » en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, leurs visages étant déjà suffisamment proches.

« -Oui ? » réduisant encore leurs espaces personnels.

« -Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise… » avec une pesante note d'amertume.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. » murmure-t-il doucement en constatant que les joues de Dean s'empourprent légèrement et que ses yeux ne quittent pas ses lèvres « Je le sais maintenant. » le sentant frémir lorsqu'il ose enfin laisser glisser ses doigts sur son torse.

L'ange se colle contre le dos du chasseur et embrasse la peau brûlante de son cou. Dean rejette sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour mieux contenir un gémissement libérateur.

Castiel sourit contre lui après des années d'attentes lorsqu'un long soupire d'abandon se fait entendre.


End file.
